Gegen jede Regel
by mine-lee
Summary: 7.Schuljahr:Hermine erfährt etwas über ihre Eltern,was sie schon viel früher hätte wissen sollen.Draco Malfoy,wie sie Schülersprecher,scheint alles schon vorher gewusst zu haben und auch seine Familie hat ihre Finger in diesem Wirren Spiel. HGDM PPBZ
1. Prolog

Titel: Gegen jede Regel

Autorin: Mine-Lee ( meine Wenigkeit! XD)

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Romantik, Humor/Parodie, kleines bisschen Dramatik

Änderungen an Band VI:

- Draco ist nicht den Todessern beigetreten

- keine Anschläge auf Dumbledore

- Dumbledore lebt

- Snape ist (und bleibt! XD) auf der guten Seite

- Voldemort hat keine Horkruxe von sich erschaffen

- Molfoy-Senior und die anderen Todesser, die im 5. Band im Ministerium gefasst

wurden, sind (noch) nicht geflohen

Infos zum Copyright:

Also, alle hier vorkommenden Personen und die vorhergehende Handlung stammt nicht

von mir, sondern von Joanne Kathleen Rowling, der Erfinderin des gesamten

Harry-Potter-Universums. Die nun folgende Story entstammt jedoch meinem verkorksten

Hirn und ich verdiene damit kein Geld und bekomme auch sonst nichts dafür

(okay, über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich aber freuen! """).

Sonstiges:

Wenn ihr irgendwelche falschen Angaben in meiner FF findet, oder ich irgendwas vergessen hab (was leider oft passiert), dann seit mir bitte nicht böse. Ich fänd's toll, wenn ich mich drauf hinweisen könntet. Ach ja, ich hab noch ne kleine Warnung für euch: Ich liebe Kastensätze!

Soa, genug der Vorrede (ich hoff, ich hab alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte) jetzt geht's endlich los mit dem ersten Kappi meiner FF, viel Spaß beim Lesen:

Prolog

Hermine Granger befand sich endlich wieder im Haus ihrer Eltern, in einem kleinen Ort in England. Sie saß in einem der bequemen Sessel des Wohnzimmers und starrte gedankenverloren in den kalten Kamin, während sie ihrem riesigen, rostbraunen Kater durch das weiche Fell strich, wobei er wohlig schnurrte, sie ihn jedoch nicht wirklich wahrnahm. In einer Woche würde sie mit dem Zug wieder nach Hogwarts fahren, um dort ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr zu verbringen. Doch zuvor würde sie mit ihrer Mutter erst noch einmal in die Winkelgasse gehen, um dort all das zu kaufen, was sie für das nächste Schuljahr benötigte, aber noch nicht besaß.

Hermine seufzte laut auf, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Ferien noch nie so schnell vergangen waren.

Es kam ihr fast wie gestern vor, dass Bill und Fleur geheiratet hatten, dabei war dies bereits Anfang August gewesen, es war also schon so gut wie ein ganzer Monat vergangen, doch sie konnte sich immer noch ganz genau an alles erinnern, vor allem daran, wie wunderschön Fleur ausgesehen hatte, als sie zusammen mit ihren beiden Brautjungfern Brigitte und Ginny, den kleinen Schwestern des Hochzeitspaares, zum Altar geschritten war, wo bereits der Bräutigam sehnsüchtig auf sie gewartet hatte. ( zum Thema Kastensätze...)

Zu Mrs Weasleys Bedauern hatte sich Bill jedoch noch nicht einmal zu seiner eigenen Trauung die Haare schneiden lassen, doch ein Versprechen von ihm und seiner Braut auf viele Enkelkinder hatte sie letztendlich wieder versöhnt.

Neben den Familienangehörigen waren auch Hermine, Remus und Tonks, die sich zum allerersten mal als Paar in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt hatten, einige Freunde des Brautpaares und natürlich auch Harry anwesend gewesen.

Hermine musste lächeln, als sie an ihren besten Freund, den überall in der magischen Welt berühmten Zauberer, dachte. Er hatte endlich sein Glück gefunden mit Ginny, der jüngsten der Weasleys und zudem ebenfalls eine gute Freundin von ihr. Sie fand es einfach zu süß, das junge Paar zu beobachten und auch Molly war überglücklich gewesen, als sie von der Beziehung der beiden erfahren hatte, Harry gehörte eh schon seit geraumer Zeit zur Familie. Doch leider empfanden nicht alle so wie sie. Ron bedachte seinen besten Freund immer noch mit einem leicht missbilligen Blick, wenn ihn mit seiner kleinen Schwester zusammen sah, doch er hielt sich zurück, etwas zu sagen.

-Ron ist so ein Thema für sich...-, dachte Hermine und seufzte erneut auf.

Er hatte im laufe ihrer Zeit bei seiner Familie immer wieder Annäherungsversuche gestartet und sich sogar dazu durchgerungen ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, doch sie hatte erwidert, dass sie nicht mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfinden würde, was ihr auch erst in diesem Moment klar geworden war. Ron hatte zwar zuerst sehr enttäuscht reagiert, schien es jedoch verstanden und akzeptiert zu haben und beide hatten das Thema seitdem nicht mehr angeschnitten und verhielten sich nicht anders als früher zueinander.

Nach ihrem Aufenthalt bei den Weasleys war Hermine zusammen mit ihren Eltern per Flugzeug nach Island geflogen, wo sie drei wunderschöne Wochen damit verbracht hatte, in heißen Quellen zu baden und sich endlich einmal richtig zu erholen, trotz allen Sorgen. Zu ihrer Freude waren ihr sogar andere Hexen und Zauberer begegnet, die ebenfall auf der Insel aus Feuer und Eis ausspannten.

Doch jetzt war sie seit gerade einmal zwei Tagen wieder zu hause und die Langeweile und die Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts quälten sie jetzt schon schrecklich. Sie hoffte darauf, am nächsten Tag ein paar ihrer Klassenkammeraden zu treffen, selbst über Malfoy und seine zwei Gorillas würde sie sich wahrscheinlich freuen.

-Na gut, über Malfoy vielleicht doch nicht...-, fügte sie gedanklich hinzu. Es gab bestimmt keinen anderen Menschen den sie so sehr hasste und der sie genau so wenig leiden konnte, wenn nicht sogar noch weniger.

-Okay, wenn man Parkinson mal nicht bedenkt, dann haut's hin.-, die dumme Kuh aus Slytherin konnte wohl noch weniger leiden als den platinblonden Weiberhelden aus deren Haus.

-Was die bloß alle an dem finden? Er sieht zwar nicht gerade schlecht aus, aber er ja nicht gerade. Ach, wer sich in den verknallt kann nicht mehr alles richtig im Oberstübchen haben!-, damit waren Hermines Gedankengänge über ihren Erzfeind abgeschlossen und sie ließ ihren Blick durch den geräumigen Raum schweifen, bis dieser am Kaminsims mit den Familienfotos hängen blieb.

Ihre Familie, das waren ihre Eltern und sie, andere Verwandte hatte sie nicht, demzufolge waren auch nur sie drei auf den Bildern zu sehen. Einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte sie sich fast einsam, wenn sie ihre Eltern und sich mit der Großfamilie der Weasleys verglich, doch dieses Gefühl verflog schnell wieder. Dass sie ihre Großeltern beiderseits nie kennen gelernt hatte, von Geschichten ihrer Eltern wusste sie, dass alle vier schon vor ihrer Geburt gestorben waren und dass ihre Eltern keine Geschwister und sie damit keine Tanten und Onkel, Cousins und Cousinen hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu Harry konnte sie sich nicht beklagen. Dieser hatte zwar Onkel und Tante, sowie auch einen gleichaltrigen Cousin, jedoch waren das die schrecklichen, magiehassenden Dursleys. Und die hatte Harry sechzehn lange Jahre ertragen müssen, ab seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts zwar nur noch in den Ferien, aber das war auch mehr als genug. Aber diese Zeit war endlich vorüber, jetzt wohnte der „Junge der überlebte" im Haus der Blacks am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, welches ihm sein Pate Sirius, der ein guter Freund von Harrys verstorbenen Eltern gewesen war, ihm nach seinem Tod vererbt hatte.

-Ich hab ihn seit letztem Schuljahr noch nie da besucht!-, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie nahm sich vor, dies sobald wie möglich nachzuholen, vielleicht könnte sie ja in den Winterferien ein paar Tage zu ihm kommen, sie würde ihn auf jeden Fall danach fragen!

„Hermine, Abendessen!", erklang da plötzlich die Stimme ihrer Mutter aus dem Esszimmer, welches an die Wohnstube angrenzte.

„Ich komme schon!", rief Hermine zurück und sprang hektisch auf. Dabei warf sie jedoch ihren friedlich dösenden Kater von ihrem Schoß, der sich gerade noch mit einem waghalsigen Sprung retten konnte und sie nun vorwurfsvoll anblickte.

„Sorry Krummbein, kommt nicht wieder vor!", versöhnend strich sie dem Stubentiger über den Kopf und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, bevor sie leichtfüßig ins benachbarte Zimmer schwebte. (Ah, Dementor! XD)

Dort wartete bereits ihre Mutter mit einem fantastisch aussehenden Abendessen auf sie und ihren Vater...

Am nächsten Nachmittag stand Hermine in der Winkelgasse vor Madam Malkins Schaufenster und besah sich nachdenklich die Anhänge und Roben, die dort ausgestellt waren.

„Dein alter Schulumhang ist doch schon sehr zerschlissen, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir hier einen neuen kaufen?", fragte ihre Mutter, die plötzlich neben ihr stand und sprach damit ihre eigenen Gedanken aus. Manchmal dachte Hermine wirklich, sie wäre eine Hexe, so wie sie sich anschleichen konnte. Doch ihre Mum war eine eindeutige Muggel.

„Ja, daran hab ich auch gerade gedacht. Wir können ja mal reingehen, vielleicht finden wir ja was.", erwiderte das braunhaarige Mädchen.

Von einem melodischen Klingeln begleitet, anscheinend war eine neue Türklingel angebracht worden, traten sie ein und wurden sofort von der Ladenbesitzerin Madam Malkins bestürmt. Nach einigen fachlichen Fragen hastete diese davon, um den passenden Stoff zu holen, während Hermine sich auf einen kleinen Hocker stellte. Die erfahrene Hexe warf ihr einen Umhang über und begann damit, ihn mit hauchdünnen Nadeln in die passende Form zu bringen, wobei sie von Mrs Granger, die in ihrer Freizeit selbst eine begnadete Näherin war, mit aufmerksamen Blicken beobachtet wurde. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Hermine ihren neuen Schulumhang, wahrscheinlich den letzten den sie je besitzen würde. Dieser Gedanke gab ihr einen leichten Stich, sie hatte die schönste Zeit ihrer Lebens in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei verbracht, dort hatte sie all ihre Freunde kennen gelernt, und das sollte alles in nicht einmal mehr zwölf Monaten mit ihren UTZ's zu Ende sein? nein, daran würden sie ihre Lehrer wohl früh genug erinnern, also verbannte sie alles was mit ihren Prüfungen oder ihrem Abschluss zu tun hatte aus ihrem Hirn.

„Hermine, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte ihre Mutter und holte sie somit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Tut mir leid Mum, ich hab geträumt. Was wolltest du von mir?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob du alles hast oder ob wir noch in eines der Geschäfte müssen.", wiederholte Diane Granger seelenruhig, sie war es gewohnt, dass ihre Tochter ab und zu einmal ins Land der Träume abdriftete, selbst am helllichten Tag, und dann einfach gar nichts mehr aus ihrer Umgebung wahrnahm.

„Hm, lass mich mal kurz nachdenken...", gedanklich ging die junge Hexe eine Liste von den Sachen durch, die sie hatte kaufen wollen, „ ... ich glaube, wir haben alles, oder... ach, hätt ich ja fast vergessen: Ich brauch noch ne neue Feder, Krummbein hat meine alter zerlegt. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er die Dinger für kleine Vögel hält, aber egal, auf zum Schreibwarenladen!", Hermine hakte sich lächelnd bei ihrer Mutter ein, nahm die Tüten mit ihren Schulbüchern und ihrem neuen Umhang und zusammen liefen sie frohen Mutes durch die Winkelgasse.

Wäre sie nicht so eine gute Beobachterin gewesen, dann wäre Hermine die im Vergleich zu früher veränderte Stimmung in der Einkaufsstraße für Hexen und Zauberer nicht aufgefallen. Doch sie hatte eine herausragende Beobachtungsgabe und deshalb fielen ihr auch sofort die vielen verunsicherten, ja sogar ängstlichen Blicke auf, mit denen Passanten wie auch Ladenbesitzer, Reinblüter wie Muggelgeborene ihre Umwelt bedachten. Alle waren in großer Unruhe, bereit jeden Moment den Zauberstab zu ziehen und sich zu verteidigen, sie lebten in einer innerlichen Angst.

-Und das alles nur wegen Voldemort und seinen verdammten Todessern!-, dachte sie und ihre Hand umschloss den griff der Tüten fester.

-Ich hasse diese Schwarzmagier, wenn sie nicht wären, dann wäre alles viel ruhiger und die Menschen müssten nicht mehr in Angst und Schrecken davor leben, jeden Augenblick einen Todesfluch entgegengeschleudert zu bekommen.-, wütend malte sie sich aus, was sie alles mit ihnen machen würde, wenn sie mehr Kraft und stärkere magische Fähigkeiten hätte, mit diesen, diesen... ach, sie fand noch nicht mal ein Wort, was diese Hexen und Zauberer beschrieb! Ein weiterer Grund sie in Ärger zu versetzen war, dass sie bisher noch keinen einzigen ihrer Freunde getroffen hatte, deshalb sah sie sich andauernd suchend um. Irgendwo musste doch jemand aus ihrer Klasse sein!

Plötzlich blieb ihre Mutter abrupt stehen und hielt sie somit ebenfalls vom laufen ab.

„Sieh mal, so eine Eule habe ich auch mal gesehen!", rief die ältere Frau entzückt aus und Hermine überhörte aufgrund ihrer noch nicht ganz erstorbenen Wut das leichte Stolpern in ihrer Stimme.

-Toll Mum, als wenn ich noch nie in meinem Leben eine Eule gesehen hätte!-, dachte sie. Professor Snape wäre stolz auf solchen Sarkasmus gewesen.

-Okay, ich geb ja zu, sie sieht ziemlich hübsch aus, aber deshalb so eine Unruhe zu verbreiten? Na ich weiß ja nicht...-, Hermine schüttelte den kopf, als sie das Tier in einem der Käfige des Geschäfts für magische Tierwesen näher in Augenschein nahm. Es hatte durchweg hellbraunes Gefieder und erwiderte die prüfenden Blicke der jungen Frau aus tiefschwarzen Augen, von denen diese sich nur schwer abwenden konnte.

„Kommst du Mum, der Schreibwarenladen ist gleich um die Ecke!", drängte Hermine, als sie endlich aufsah.

Doch ihre Mutter war immer noch in dem für magische Tierwesen typischen Zauber gefangen und begutachtete die Eule weiterhin voller Entzückung.

„Du kannst ja schon einmal vorgehen, ich komme dann nach. Pass auf dich auf.", murmelte sie dann endlich ohne ihre Tochter anzusehen.

Diese zögerte einen Augenblick. Sollte sie wirklich ihre Mutter, eine Muggel, zu einer Zeit in der jeden Augenblick ein Dutzend Todesser aus dem Nichts erscheinen konnte, allein durch die Winkelgasse laufen lassen?

-Ach, ihr wird schon nichts passieren, es ist ja nur für ein paar Minuten. Außerdem würden Voldemorts Leute nie an einem ort angreifen, wo es so viele erwachsene Weißmagier gibt!-, tat sie ihre Befürchtungen ab, als Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody aus einem Geschäft trat und ihr begrüßend zuwinkte.

„Okay Mum, bis nachher dann. und pass du auch auf dich auf.", rief sie noch, bevor sie um die Ecke bog.

-Typisch Mum, sobald sie irgend etwas sieht, was ihr gefällt, kommt sie nicht drumrum es erst mal ganz genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen!-, dachte Hermine grinsend, als sie aus dem Schreibwarenladen trat. Sie hatte sich für eine ziemlich hübsche Steinadlerfeder entschieden und hoffte, dass Krummbein ihr nicht allzu schnell zu Leibe rücken würde. Doch sie hegte den verdacht, dass er ihr diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen wollte und wahrscheinlich auch nicht erfüllen würde.

„Ich glaub's ja nicht, da steht doch wirklich das Vorzeige-Schlammblut Granger ohne ihre ach so tollen Beschützer, den heiligen Potter und den muggelliebenden Weasley und grinst dumm in der Weltgeschichte rum. Damit siehst du ja fast noch dämlicher aus als sonst, und ich dacht schon, das geht nicht mehr! Keine Angst so ganz allein, oder hat Potters übermäßiger Heldenmut auf dich abgefärbt?", fragte eine spöttische Stimme neben ihr.

Hermine stöhnte innerlich auf und verfluchte ihre Gedankengänge vom vorherigen Tag. Wovor warnte sie ihr Vater fast täglich: Pass auf, was du dir wünscht, es könnte in Erfüllung gehen! Warum hatte sie nicht einmal auf ihn hören können? Wie hatte sie sich nur wünschen können Malfoy zu treffen? Denn genau der hatte sich ungewöhnlich leise an sie herangeschlichen und ihr die letzten Worte ins Ohr geflüstert.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich seelenruhig zu dem jungen Zauberer um, ihre innere Unruhe perfekt verbergend, und blickte ihm genau in die eisblauen, vor Spott funkelnden Augen.

-Mist, warum ist der Typ nur so groß!-, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie verfluchte ihn innerlich. Es war nicht gerade leicht, ihren gegenüber herablassend anzusehen, wenn dieser über einen Kopf größer war als sie selbst und sie damit zu ihm aufsehen musste, was ihr alles andere als gefiel.

„Ach, Malfoy! Dich hätt ich ja gar nicht hier erwartet. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, mir geht's auch ohne Harry und Ron blendend!", erwiderte sie scheinheilig, sodass der angesprochene eine Augenbraue hochhob, ihre Reaktion schien ihn für einen Moment zu verwirren, er wich jedoch keinen Millimeter vom Fleck.

„Was willst du von mir? Du schleichst dich doch nicht nur an, um zu wissen ob ich Angst habe.", fuhr sie ihn dann plötzlich gereizt an.

„Ich würde nie etwas von einem Schlammblut wie dir wollen, Granger.", wisperte er und beugte sich noch etwas weiter zu ihr herunter, er schien noch etwas hinzufügen wollen, doch er wurde von einer wohlklingenden Stimme unterbrochen, die ihn zurückschrecken ließ.

„Draco, ich habe dir doch schon hundertmal gesagt, dass du nicht immer ohne etwas zu sagen einfach verschwinden sollst, und das auch noch zu diesen Zeiten. Du weißt doch, dass ich mir sonst Sorgen mache!", rief eine große, schlanke Frau Ende Vierzig und kam mit anmutigen Schritte auf sie zu. Hermine erkannte in ihr Mrs Malfoy, die Mutter ihres momentanen Streitpartners.

„Mutter, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Aber lass uns das später ausdiskutieren und vor allem nicht hier.", erwiderte ihr dieser, ihm schien die Situation recht unangenehm, zu sein.

„Bist du Mummy einfach davongelaufen? Wie kannst du nur, böser Junge!", flüsterte die braunhaarige grinsend, damit nur der platinblonde junge Mann sie verstehen konnte. Eine Ader pulsierte bedrohlich an seiner Schläfe und er schien sich stark zurückhalten zu müssen, um nichts zu erwidern.

„Hermine, Liebes, da bist du ja! Und, hast du eine passende Feder für dich gefunden?", ihre Mutter kam auf sie zugeschwebt, den leichtfüßigen gang hatte Hermine eindeutig von ihr geerbt.

Jetzt war es an dem Malfoy-Erben zu grinsen.

„Oh, Mum, konntest du dich von der Eule trennen?", meinte die junge Hexe.

Sie fand die Situation etwas ungewöhnlich, wenn nicht sogar fast unvorstellbar. Da standen Narzissa und Draco Malfoy zusammen mit ihrer Mum und ihr und seit drei Minuten war keine schwere Beleidigung gefallen, das war mehr als erstaunlich. Kurz überlegte sie ein achtes Weltwunder einzuführen, doch diese Idee verwarf sie schnell wieder.

Während Hermine also gerade dabei war gedanklich die Weltgeschichte zu verändern, schienen die beiden älteren Frauen erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben, dass auch noch andere Menschen als das jeweilige Kind anwesend waren.

Schweigen.

„Draco, würdest du uns bitte vorstellen, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was ich bei deiner Erziehung falsch gemacht habe.", Narzissa Malfoy sah ihren Sohn leicht vorwurfsvoll an und bedachte die beiden anderen Frauen mit einem ehrlichen, entschuldigenden Lächeln.

-/Sie muss doch an Mums Kleidung erkennen, dass sie eine Muggel ist, also warum verhält sie sich dann so freundlich zu ihr? Ich dachte alle Reinblüter die zu Voldemort stehen, allen voran die Malfoys, hassen alle Muggel!-, Hermine machte sich ihre Gedanken, während ihre eigene und die Mutter ihres Klassenkameraden sich interessiert musterten. Auf einmal hob Narzissa eine Augenbraue, eine typische Angewohnheit ihrer Familie, die wahrscheinlich signalisieren sollte, dass die Person verwirrt war. Diane Granger erwiderte diese Geste mit einem leichten Kopfnicken, was deren Tochter leicht aus der Fassung brachte. Kannten sich die beiden etwa?

Auch Malfoy-Junior schien den Austausch der beiden erwachsenen Frauen bemerkt zu haben und räusperte sich.

„Mutter, dass sind Hermine Granger, eine Klassenkameradin von mir, und, wenn ich mich nicht irre, ihre Mutter, eine Muggel.", stellte er sie vor und betonte das letzte Wort besonders. Doch dies hatte nicht den von ihm erwünschten Effekt, seine Mutter hob nur ein weiteres Mal fragend ihre Augenbraue.

„Ah, Mrs Granger, es freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Mein Name ist Narzissa Malfoy, ich bin Dracos Mutter, was Sie sicherlich schon gedacht haben.", sagte sie mit verblüffender, echter Höflichkeit an die etwa gleichaltrige Frau gewandt.

„Diane Granger, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mrs Malfoy. Ihr Sohn hat ganz richtig vermutet, ich bin Hermines Mum.", erwiderte die angesprochene und reichte ihrer Gegenüber die Hand, die diese lächelnd schüttelte.

Hermine konnte, oder besser gesagt wollte, ihren Augen nicht trauen und auch dem jungen Zauberer neben ihr schien die Situation unerklärlich.

-Nein, das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Ich hab doch eindeutig Hallus, das geht doch gar nicht, dass sich Mum mit Narzissa Malfoy versteht, mit der Mutter dieses groben, hinterhältigen, fiesen, von sich selbst total eingenommenen und vollkommen egoistischen, muggelhassenden Arschlochs!-, dachte sie, jedoch in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie leider keine Halluzinationen hatte. Als wenn das nicht alles schon unglaublich genug gewesen wäre, setzte Narzissa Malfoy dem noch einen drauf und warf sie nun endgültig aus der Bahn.

Die blondhaarige Hexe hatte sich ihr zugewandt und nach einer für Hermine etwas unangenehmen, sehr gründlichen Musterung meinte sie immer noch freundlich lächelnd zu ihr: „So, und du bist also Hermine Granger, ich darf dich doch noch duzen, oder nicht?", Hermine nickte irritiert, „Draco hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt, aber immer nur, dass du in jedem Fach Klassenbeste bist. Davon, dass du auch noch so bildhübsch bist, hat er nie etwas gesagt.", sie warf ihrem Sohn einen weiteren tadelnden Blick zu, nachdem sie Hermine verschwörerisch zugezwinkert hatte. Diese war vollkommen perplex, hatte ihr da eine Malfoy, ausgerechnet eine MALFOY, wirklich gerade ein Kompliment gemacht?

„Ähm, vielen Dank.", stammelte sie und auf ihr Gesicht legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer.

Nicht nur Hermine schien Probleme mit ihrem Gemütszustand zu haben, auch Draco wirkte leicht mitgenommen. Der junge Mann schien einer Ohnmacht nahe und krampfhaft hielt er die Tüten in seiner Hand umklammert, in denen sich wahrscheinlich seine neuen Schulbücher befanden. Seine Gedanken standen ihm förmlich auf der Stirn geschrieben: Was, in Merlins Namen, war nur mit seiner Mutter los?

Diese war sich den Nöten, die sie verursacht hatte, anscheinend überhaupt nicht bewusst und blickte gerade auf eine ausgesprochen teuer aussehende Armbanduhr an ihrem Handgelenk.

„Oh, ist wirklich schon so spät? Entschuldigen Sie uns, aber wir müssen leider weiter. Ich hoffe doch, wir sehen uns irgendwann einmal wieder?"

„Ach, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Man sieht sich doch bekanntlich immer zwei mal im Leben.", beide Frauen lächelten wissend und nach einem weiteren Händeschütteln, bei dem sich der platinblonde Zauberer nicht beteiligte, setzten die Malfoys ihren Weg fort.

Hermine blickte den beiden abwesend nach und bemerkte, wie Narzissa ihrem Sohn etwas zuflüsterte, nachdem sie ihn auf etwas in einem der unzähligen Schaufenster aufmerksam gemacht hatte, worauf dieser leicht Rot um die Nasenspitze wurde und ein entrüstetes „Mutter, wie kommst du denn auf SO einer Idee?", von sich gab.

Die junge Hexe wollte gerne wissen, was den Eisklotz aus Slytherin so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, doch eine andere Frage interessierte sie sehr viel mehr: Waren die Narzissa Malfoy, die sich eben freundlich mit ihr und ihrer Mum unterhalten hatte und die, der sie mit Harry und Ron vor genau einem Jahr bei Madam Malkins begegnet war wirklich dieselbe Person?

„Hermine, kommst du jetzt endlich oder willst du da Wurzeln schlagen und weiterhin vor dich her träumen?", rief ihre Mutter lächelnd, sie war bereits vorgegangen und stand vor einem Geschäft, demselben auf das Malfoys Mutter ihn noch vor wenigen Augenblicken aufmerksam gemacht hatte, wie Hermine beunruhigt erkannte.

Verwirrt schreckte sie auf und eilte leichtfüßig zu ihr.

„Du Mum, hast du..."

„Sieh mal, diese Kette da! Ist die nicht einfach wunderschön?", unterbrach ihre Mum sie und zeigte auf ein Schmuckstück in einer der unzähligen Glasvitrinen.

-Super, jetzt geht das schon wieder los! Wahrscheinlich irgend so ein klobiges, kitschiges Ding, was schon steinalt ist!-, ihre Gedanken trieften schon wieder vor Sarkasmus.

-Ich hab eindeutig zu oft mit Snape Unterricht gehabt als gut für mich ist...-, mit den Augen rollend folgte sie dem ausgestreckten Arm ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt, wie immer, die Kette war golden und bestand aus einzelnen, massiven Segmenten, zudem besaß sie einen ziemlich großen Anhänger in der Form eines eiförmigen Medaillons. Selbst ohne diesen Anhänger wäre die Kette schon ausgesprochen gewichtig gewesen, doch mit dem schweren Ding war es wahrscheinlich einfach nur total unangenehm, sie zu tragen, weil jeden Augenblick die Gefahr bestand vornüber zu kippen und wörtlich auf dem Bauch zu landen.

„Lies dir mal die Beschreibung durch!", nichts gutes ahnend befolgte Hermine die Aufforderung und besah sich das schmutzige, zerknitterte Stückchen Pergament, das bereits einige Risse aufwies und neben dem Samtkissen lag, auf das die Kette gebettet war.

-Ist wahrscheinlich schon genauso alt wie dieser komische Goldhaufen.-, dachte sich Hermine noch, bevor sie murmelnd zu lesen begann:

„Liebesmedaillon

Sind Sie auch unglücklich verliebt? Missachtet die Person, an die Sie Tag und Nacht denken, Sie etwa, oder empfindet sie nur einfach nichts für Sie? Wenn Sie diese Fragen mit ja beantworten könne, das ist dies genau das richtige Schmuckstück und damit die Lösung Ihres Problems.

Legen Sie ein Bild von sich und eines von der Person, die ihr Herz begehrt, in den Anhänger.

Sie werden sehen, schon nach wenigen Tagen werden Sie und Ihr Schatz im siebten Himmel schweben..."

-Nein, das muss ich mir nicht weiter antun, das ist eindeutig derselbe Humbug wie dieser ganze Wahrsage-Mist!-, mit den Augen rollend wandte Hermine sich ab. Typisch, dass ihrer Mum so etwas gefiel, und sie ahnte auch schon, was sie jetzt zu ihr sagen würde.

„Na, wäre das nicht etwas für dich? Du bist siebzehn und hast immer noch keinen Freund!", meinte Mrs Granger. Das waren Worte, die ihre Tochter von ihr alle paar Tage zu hören bekam, seit sie ihr Anfang ihres fünften Schuljahres versichert hatte, dass sie nicht mit Viktor Krum zusammen war. Diese reagierte auch genau so genervt wie immer.

„Ha, ha, ha. Wirklich Mum, du und deine tollen Ideen immer. Wessen Foto soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach nehmen?", erwartungsvoll sah sie die ältere an. Sie war ja gespannt, wen sie sich als Schwiegersohn ausgeguckt hatte.

„Wie wäre es denn mit einem von deinem wirklich außerordentlich gut aussehenden Mitschüler Draco Malfoy?"

„Malfoy? Mum, spinnst du? Nie und nimmer! Ich hab dir doch schon so oft gesagt, was wir voneinander halten. Wir hassen uns, und daran wird sich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern, eher kriegt Nevilles Kröte Trevor von ihm ein Paar perfekte Flügel gezaubert und flattert durch das Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst, wofür ihm Professor Flitwick fünfundzwanzig Punkte gibt, während Parvati mit einem Slytherin knutscht!", rief Hermine außer sich, sie war sich todsicher, dass so eine Situation nie eintreffen würde, denn erstens war Neville einfach immer noch zu mies in Zauberkunst und zweitens hasste Parvati alle Slytherins genau so sehr wie sie selbst auch.

„Na gut, dann eben nicht. Trotzdem, du musst zugeben, dass er nicht gerade schlecht aussieht, gegen so einen Schwiegersohn hätte ich nichts einzuwenden... Aber was nicht ist kann ja bekanntlich noch werden...", den letzten Satz hatte sie nur leise vor sich hin gemurmelt.

„Ha, ha, du wirst immer lustiger. Was hast du danach noch gesagt?", fragte Hermine skeptisch, sie hatte das Genuschel ihrer Mutter nicht verstehen können.

„Ach, ist nicht so wichtig. Komm, lass uns nach hause gehen, dein Dad wartet bestimmt schon auf uns!", erwiderte diese lächelnd. Die junge Hexe bedachte sie zuerst noch mit einem misstrauischen Blick, doch dann hakte sie sich ebenfall lächelnd bei ihr unter und beide machten sich auf dem Weg zum Muggelteil von London...

„Hermine-Schatz, beeil dich, oder du kommst zu spät zum Zug! Dad wartet schon mit dem Auto auf uns!", rief Mrs Granger von unten aus dem Hausflur zu ihrer Tochter hoch und trieb diese damit zur Eile an.

„Ja ja, ich komme ja schon. Ich muss nur noch schnell Krummbein in seinen Käfig stecken!", erwiderte Hermine, wobei ihre Stimme leicht gehetzt klang.

Sie stand, ihren übergroßen Kater in eine Ecke drängend, auf dem Treppenabsatz und redete ihm gut zu. In der einen hand hielt sie seinen Käfig und in der anderen einen von Krummbeins geliebten Leckerbissen, womit sie ihn zu sich zu locken versuchte, was jedoch ohne großen Erfolg blieb.

„Jetzt komm schon Krummbein, ich kann verstehen, dass du das nicht magst, aber es muss sein! Es ist doch wirklich nur, bis wir im Zug sind, da kannst du auch wieder raus!", bettelte die braunhaarige, doch das lebende Fellknäuel ließ sich nicht erweichen.

Dann, nach weiteren endlosen fünf Minuten, die Hermine einen Haufen Nerven kosteten, hatte sie es endlich geschafft, die Katze war im Sack, oder besser gesagt im Käfig. Sich diesen unter den Arm geklemmt sprang sie die Treppenstufen hinunter, warf die Haustür hinter sich zu und eilte zum Auto, wo ihre Eltern bereits ungeduldig auf sie warteten, wobei eigentlich nur ihre Mum ziemlich gehetzt wirkte, ihr Dad strahlte, wie immer, die für ihn typische, allgegenwärtige Ruhe und eine durch nichts zu erschütternde Gelassenheit aus.

„So, da sind wir. Es kann losgehen!", keuchte die junge Frau außer Atem.

„Na wer sagt's denn, auf geht's.", meinte David Granger nur lächelnd und warf den Motor an.

Den Kies aufwirbelnd rasten sie die Auffahrt hinunter und waren in wenigen Minuten auf der Autobahn in Richtung London. Die Fahrt verging ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, trotzdem kamen sie erst um kurz vor elf auf dem Bahnhof King's Cross an.

Mithilfe ihres Vaters hievte Hermine ihre Koffer auf einen der Gepäckwagen und verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern.

„Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien dann!", sagte sie, nachdem sie beide umarmt hatte.

„Ach, ich denke, wir werden uns noch sehr viel früher wieder sehen!", meinte ihre Mum mit einem verräterischen Augenzwinkern. Hermine hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit um nachzufragen, was sie denn damit genau meinte, und winkte ihnen daher nur noch einmal schnell zu, bevor sie hastig mit dem Wagen durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn stürmte, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass nicht allzu viele Muggel zu ihr sahen.

Als sie auf der anderen Seite, Gleis 9 ¾, wieder heraus kam, sah sie gerade noch, wie die letzten Schüler in den Zug mit der knallroten Lock einstiegen. Hermine ergriff ihr Gepäck und sprang ebenfalls in den

Hogwarts-Express, gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sie feststellte. Erleichtert atmete sie aus, sie hatte noch mal Glück gehabt! Hinter ihr schloss sich gerade mit einem dumpfen Geräusch die Tür.

In Gedanken versunken lief sie durch den Zug, auf dem Weg ins Schülersprecherabteil, wobei sie ihren Freunden zuwinkte, wenn sie an deren Abteil vorbei kam. Harry und Ron sah sie nicht, wahrscheinlich saßen sie in einem der hinteren Waggons. Zu ihrer großen Freude hatte die junge Hexe zusammen mit der Liste ihrer neuen Schulbücher auch die Mitteilung erhalten, dass sie dieses Jahr zur Schülersprecherin ausgewählt worden war. Nicht, dass sie etwas anderes erwartet hätte, aber eine klitzekleines Bisschen überrascht hatte es sie trotzdem.

Im vordersten Wagen angekommen atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Abteiltür aufschob. Sie ahnte schon, wem sie dahinter gleich gegenüberstehen würde. Ein letztes Stoßgebet in den Himmel sendend und hoffend, dass sie sich irrte, was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, trat sie ein.

Doch leider bestätigte sich ihre Vorahnung. Die Person, die eben noch in einem der bequemen Sessel gesessen und so friedlich gelesen hatte, hob den Kopf und sah ihr mit einem spöttischen Grinsen entgegen...


	2. Chapter 1

Soa, hier ist dann schon das nächste Kappi!

Vielen Dank an **Will5**, **ClaireBlack**, **Elizan**, **jaily **und **crazylolly14 **für die Reviews, das spornt echt an!

Ich hoffe, dass auch dieses Kapitel auch gefallen wird und ihr mir wieder schreibt, wie ihr mein Geschreibsel findet! grins

Ach ja, eh ich's vergesse: dieses Kapitel ist nur so früh on, weil ich es schon fast fertig auf dem PC hatte, die anderen werden alle ein wenig länger dauern, aber wenn ihr wollt, kann ich die dann beim Hochladen teilen, dann gibt's die einzelnen Kapitelteile früher, schreibt mal ob ich das machen soll, oder nicht!

Gut, jetzt hab ich aber genug geredet, hier kommt nun endlich das erste Kapitel:

Kapitel I : Zug fahren macht Spaß... oder doch nicht?

„Hätt ich mir ja denken können, dass ausgerechnet du Schülersprecherin wirst, Granger. Aber als DAS Vorzeigeschlammblut der Schule und McGonagalls persönliche Lieblingsstreberin ist es ja nichts anders zu erwarten gewesen.", begrüßte Malfoy die junge Hexe, so freundlich wie immer.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy! Du bist doch auch nur hier, weil du Snapes Liebling bist. Oder hat dein Daddy mal wieder irgendwen bestochen, um seinem missratenen Sohn zu einer höheren Position zu verhelfen, weil der zu blöd dazu ist? Ach, ich hab' ja ganz vergessen, dein Vater sitzt ja in Askaban und genießt die Gesellschaft der Dementoren, oder fühlt er sich doch nicht so wohl bei ihnen, dabei passt er doch vom Gemüt her perfekt mit ihnen zusammen...", erwiderte diese gereizt, verstaute ihren Koffer sowie Krummbeins Käfig auf dem Gepäckträger und angelte sich den Tagespropheten von einem kleinen Tisch, der in der Mitte des geräumigen Abteil stand.

Der platinblonde hob eine Augenbraue und die Ader an seiner Schläfe begann zu pulsieren, ein Zeichen drohenden Unheils, doch dann stahl sich ein nichts gutes verheißendes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, welches noch beunruhigender war als alle Worte die er hätte sagen können, während seine eiskalten Augen zu Funkeln anfingen und Hermine damit zum schaudern brachte.

-Bin ich jetzt vielleicht doch ein kleines Bisschen zu weit gegangen? Ach quatsch, er sagt andauernd so was zu mir, er wird schon nicht wütender als sonst sein...-, beruhigte diese sich innerlich, als sie die bedrohliche Ausstrahlung wahrnahm, die von ihm ausging, doch sicher war sie sich damit nicht wirklich...

„Du kommst dir wohl ganz toll vor, du kleines Schlammblut, jetzt, wo du Schülersprecherin bist, was? Ich warne dich, noch einmal so einen Kommentar und die vom Propheten werden bald etwas zu berichten haben, was dir und deinen muggelliebenden Freunden ganz und gar nicht gefallen wird. Deine Eltern wohnen doch in einem Vorort von London, oder?", drohte er ihr, sein Ausdruck wurde noch kälter, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Aus Hermines Gesicht war jegliche Farbe gewichen, sie hatte den Sinn seiner Worte verstanden. Die braunhaarige biss sich auf die Zunge, sie hatte eine saftige Antwort für ihn parat, doch sie war nicht so dumm diese auszusprechen, sie wusste genau, dass die Folgen fatal sein könnten...

Gegen ihr inneres Feuer ankämpfend ließ sie sich, dem Slytherin genau gegenüber, auf einem der weichen Sessel nieder, ihre unbändige Wut verriete lediglich der hasserfüllte Blick, den sie diesem zuwarf, bevor sie sich in den Tagespropheten vertiefte, um sich von der Gegenwart des jungen Malfoy-Erben abzulenken, dem Grund allen Übels. Doch das, was sie las, trug nicht gerade dazu bei ihre Laune, die man so schon nicht gerade als rosig bezeichnen konnte, zu heben, ganz im Gegenteil. Es hatte am vergangenen Abend einen weiteren Anschlag auf Muggel gegeben, bei dem neun unschuldige Menschen umgekommen waren, fünf davon noch kleine Kinder, die mit ihren Müttern auf einem Spielplatz gespielt hatten. Die Todesser, das Ministerium ging von einer Gruppe von mindestens vier Hexen und Zauberern aus, hatten niemanden verschont. Es lag nun einmal nicht in der Natur von Voldemorts Anhängern, Gnade walten zu lassen, sie waren ähnlich wie die Dementoren.

-Diese miesen Schweine!-, dachte die Gryffindor und die Flamme ihrer Wut flackerte ein weiteres Mal auf.

Als sie mit den Augen an den Fotos von verstümmelten Leichen hängen blieb, schlug sie angewidert die Seite um und landete auf der Titelseite, anscheinend hatte bereits vor ihr jemand in der Zeitung geblättert.

Als Hermine die groß gedruckte Überschrift las stockte ihr der Atem und während sie den Artikel las schloss sich ihre Hand enger um das Papier, wobei sie dieses fast zerknüllte.

Ihr gegenüber, der vorgegeben hatte zu lesen, was nicht sehr überzeugend war, denn er hielt sein Buch falsch herum, schien ihre verwunderliche Reaktion sofort bemerkt zu haben und ein Ausdruck tiefster Zufriedenheit machte sich auf seinem blassen Gesicht breit, soweit ein Slytherin überhaupt zufrieden sein konnte.

-Er hat nur darauf gewartet, dass ich's lese! Dieser hinterhältige Satanist!-, durchzuckte es die junge Frau, bevor sieden Text ein weiteres Mal überflog:

„Todesser flüchten aus Askaban

Heute Morgen stellten im Zaubereigefängnis stationierte Auroren fest, dass alle vor etwas mehr vor einem Jahr im Ministerium gefassten Zauberer geflohen sind ... Zaubereiministerium ratlos ... bereits zweiter Ausbruch innerhalb von fünf Jahren ... War Sirius Black nur ein Vorläufer? ... Dementoren in Unruhe ... höchste Sicherheitsstufe ausgerufen ... kein Grund zur Panik ... Ministeriumszauberer alles im Griff ...", weiter las sie nicht.

-Kein Grund zur Panik, das Ministerium hat alles im Griff. Pah! Gar nichts ist in Ordnung und im Griff hatten die eh noch nie was! Ohne ein paar saftige Lügen sind die wohl nie zufrieden, was? Kein Wunder, warum Malfoy fast noch ekliger ist als sonst!-, dachte sie angewidert.

Jetzt, wo sein Vater wieder auf freiem Fuß war, würde der ungekrönte Slytherin-Prinz wohl noch sehr viel unausstehlicher werden als er es so schon war...

„Was ist los, Schlammblut, hast du irgendwas Weltbewegendes gelesen? Dein Gesicht ist total entgleist und du siehst noch dämlicher aus, als du das normalerweise tust, obwohl das ja kaum noch zu schaffen ist.", fragte dieser hinterhältig mit einer eiskalten Mine, die absolut nichts von ihm preisgab.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was los ist! Du mieses arrogantes A..."

„Na, na, na. Ich würd' an deiner Stelle lieber nicht weiter sprechen, Schlammblut. Vergiss nicht, mein Vater wird jetzt nicht mehr von irgendwelchen Gitterstäben oder Dementoren aufgehalten. Oder ist dir das Leben deiner Muggel-Eltern etwa egal?", warnte ihr gegenüber sie und die junge Hexe wäre ihm am allerliebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen.

Aber sie hielt sich unter Kontrolle und verkrampfte stattdessen ihre Hände ineinander, um nicht doch noch aufzuspringen und etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun. Sie kannte Malfoy jetzt schon seit sechs Jahren und zweifelte nicht daran, dass er seine Drohung ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wahr machen würde. Er war eiskalt, das wusste sie gleich, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und seine Taten in den vergangenen Schuljahren unterstützten ihre schlechte Meinung über ihn umso mehr.

„Wenn meinen Eltern auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird...", knurrte sie und sah dem jungen Mann vernichtend in die unnormal hellen Augen. Doch dieser ignorierte ihren Blick.

„Ja, was passiert dann? Wirst du deine ach so starken Freunde Potti und Wiesel auf mich hetzen? Hilfe, mir schlottern schon die Knie!", erwiderte er in seiner abfallenden Arroganz.

Hermine versuchte seine Bemerkung zu ignorieren und starrte krampfhaft aus dem Fenster, doch die vorbeiziehende Landschaft nahm sie nicht wirklich wahr.

-Nur nicht aufregen, das will er doch damit nur bewirken, er will mich aus der Reserve locken, aber das wird er nicht schaffen! Ich darf einfach nicht auf seine blöden Sprüche achten...-, betete sie sich im Kopf vor, doch sie bezweifelte, dass ihr das überhaupt etwas nützen würde.

„Ach, wo ich schon bei diesem Muggelliebhaber bin, soviel ich weiß, seit ihr doch zusammen, oder? Mich würd' ja interessieren, ob er es geschafft hat dich, das ewig strebende und an Büchern klebende Schlammblut, flachzule...", weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine war aufgesprungen und hatte ihm den Tagespropheten mit aller Kraft in das eben noch grinsende Gesicht geknallt.

„Damit du's weißt, zwischen mir und Ron läuft nichts. Aber wenn es so wäre, dann würde es dich am allerwenigsten etwas angehen. So, ich geh einen Kontrollgang machen.", und schon flüchtete sie raus auf den Gang und Malfoy sah nur noch ihr wehendes haselnussbraunes Haar, bevor die Abteiltür hinter ihr zuknallte und ihm keine Chance mehr ließ, noch irgend etwas zu erwidern.

Hermine lehnte sich mit unnormal schnell schlagendem Herzen gegen die Wand, rutschte daran herunter und atmete erleichtert aus, endlich war sie der Höhle des Löwen entkommen! Oder besser gesagt der Höhle der Schlange...

Als sie von eben diesem Ort ein scharrendes Geräusch vernahm, als wenn jemand einen Sessel zur Seite schob, sprang sie wieder auf die Beine und lief hastig den Gang entlang, wer wusste ob ihr Malfoy nicht vielleicht doch noch einen Fluch hinterher jagen würden. Und darauf noch nicht einmal richtig wieder in Hogwarts angelangt zu sein und trotzdem schon einen Besuch im Krankenflügel zu benötigen hatte sie nun wirklich alles andere als Lust. Bei dem platinblonden Zauberer war sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie danach überhaupt noch in den Krankenflügel müsste, bei dem Fluchrepertoire das er beherrschte...

Auf ihrem Weg lief sie an einigen Abteilen vorbei, deren Insassen sie gut kannte. Sie grüßte Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillian und Susan Bones von den Hufflepuffs, wie auch die Ravenclaws Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein und Mandy Brocklehurst, wobei die letzteren allein in einem Abteil saßen und so sehr beschäftigt wirkten, dass Hermine sich dazu entschied sie doch lieber nicht zu stören...

Sie entdeckte auch an drei Jungen aus ihrem eigenen Haus, Dean, Seamus und Neville spielten das Lieblingsspiel der ganzen Schülerschaft, Snape explodiert, und sahen kurz auf, als die junge Hexe an ihnen vorbeilief. Während sie das fröhliche Winken der Jungs erwidert hatte, hatte Hermine genau bemerkt, wie Seamus sie erstaunt gemustert hatte Tja, sie hatte sich in den Sommerferien etwas verändert, und das nicht zum schlechteren, was sie an den vielen anerkennenden Blicken bemerkte, die ihr ihre männlichen Mitschüler manchmal etwas zu offensichtlich zuwarfen.

In einem der hintersten Waggons angekommen verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte, jetzt müsste sie theoretisch in Sicherheit vor einem sauren Malfoy sein, und vor einem der Abteile blieb sie endgültig stehen, es war das in dem ihre besten Freunde saßen.

Breit grinsend schob sie die Tür auf und trat ein, worauf sie von den drei stürmisch begrüßt wurde. Nachdem sie Ginny und ihre beiden besten Freunde umarmt hatte, wandte sie sich an die fünfte und letzte anwesende Person, die bis dahin nur vor sich hin schweigend auf dem Platz neben Ron gesessen hatte.

„Hey Parvati, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie verwirrt ihre Schlafsaal-Mitbewohnerin, die zugleich eine gute Freundin von ihr war.

„Tagchen Mine. Tja, wenn du die Kurzfassung hören willst: Ich bin vor Lavender und ihrem sinnlosen Geplapper geflohen!", antwortete diese grinsend.

Hermine sah sie verwundert an und ließ sich ihr gegenüber, neben dem sich jetzt wieder eng umschlungenem Menschenknäuel, bestehend aus Harry und Ginny, auf dem Sitzpolster nieder.

„Vor Lavender geflohen, wieso das denn? So schlimm ist sie doch nun auch wieder nicht."

„Nein, stimmt. Sie ist noch sehr viel schlimmer!", meinte Parvati und schien leicht genervt beim Gedanken an ihre eigentlich beste Freundin.

„Wie jetzt, was ist passiert? Komm, erzähl!", forderte die Hexe mit den braunen Locken die sichtlich verdutzt war ihre gegenüber auf.

„Ich sag dazu nur eins: Justin ist an allem Schuld!", warf Ron ein, der gelangweilt in einem Buch über Quidditch blätterte, welches er bereits einige Male durchgelesen hatte, seit er es von seiner besten Freundin an seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Justin? Meinst du damit Justin Finch-Fletchley, den einen Hufflepuff aus unserem Jahrgang, der immer total auf der Leitung steht, alles erst nach dem vierten oder fünften Erklärungsversuch kapiert und damit alle Lehrer bis in den Wahnsinn treibt, besonders Snape, der ihm im letzten Jahr wohl an die einhundert Hauspunkte abgezogen hat?"

„Jep, genau den. Aber lass das bloß nicht Lavender hören. Wenn die mitkriegt wie du über ihr „Schatzimausi" sprichst, dann reißt sie dir fast den Kopf von den Schultern, die beiden sind nämlich, leider Gottes, zusammen. Und glaub mir, Lavender kann da wirklich sehr unangenehm sein, ich hab da Erfahrung..."

Hermine sah ihre Freundin an, als hätte diese ihr gerade weiszumachen versucht hätt, dass Professor Snape eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl wäre, es aber nur nie zeigen würde. Sie hatte wirklich nichts gegen Hufflepuffs, sie war sogar mit vielen befreundet, doch Justin konnte sie einfach auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, was wahrscheinlich größtenteils an seiner mangelnden Intelligenz lag...

„Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich ernst Parvati, oder?"

„Doch, so unglaublich das auch sein mag. Ich muss genau so geguckt haben wie du jetzt, als ich davon erfahren hab, höllische Vorstellung, oder?"

„Hm, ziemlich abnormal. Ich kann's aber einfach nicht glauben. Ich hätte Lavender wirklich ein bisschen mehr Geschmack zugetraut, aber dass sie ausgerechnet mit dieser verblödeten Hohlbirne geht, keine Ahnung wie der das bis zur siebten Klasse und durch seine ZAG's geschafft hat, und der sieht noch nicht mal gut aus..."

„Dass er nicht gut aussieht ist wohl die größte Untertreibung des Jahres. Unsere liebe Miss Brown hatte ja früher schon keine Überflieger als Freunde...", Parvati warf Ron einen entschuldigenden, den dieser, wie auch ihre Worte, mit einem neutralen Schulterzucken abtat, „... aber im Vergleich zu diesem Hirnie sind die anderen wirklich noch um einige Längen besser gewesen. Der Typ ist wie 'ne misslungene Kreuzung aus nem Troll und 'nem Kobold! Das Aussehen hat er von nem Kobold und das Hirn, wenn er denn überhaupt eines besitzt, von einem Troll.", die Schwarzhaarige erntete zustimmendes Nicken von Seiten des rothaarigen und ihrer Gegenüber, die anderen beiden Anwesenden waren viel zu beschäftigt, einander die Luft zu rauben, um überhaupt etwas mitzubekommen...

„Dass Lavender und Justin zusammen sind, ist ja schön und gut, naja gut nicht, eher schlecht, ich mach mir echt Sorgen um den geistigen Zustand unserer Mit-Gryffindor, aber was hat das ganze noch mal mit dir zu tun, Parvati?", fragte Hermine nach einigem Nachdenken entschuldigend grinsend.

Die Angesprochene seufzte gequält auf.

„Tja, ich darf mir jetzt schon seit Ende unseres letzten Schuljahres ihre Schwärmereien für Mr ich-bin-zu-doof-für-diese-Welt Finch-Fletchley und leider handelten auch ausnahmslos alle Briefe, die ich in den Sommerferien von ihr erhalten habe, ausschließlich nur von ihrem „kleinen, süßen Knuddelbären", wie sie ihn immer gerne nennt. Ich zitiere mal: „Er ist ja so wunderbar! Immer macht er mir in seinen Briefen Komplimente, dass ich hübsch bin und ein süßes Lachen habe. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, bis die Ferien endlich zu Ende sind und ich ihn endlich wieder sehen kann. Ich vermisse mein Bärchen ja sooooo doll!"", schwärmte die schwarzhaarige Gryffindor gespielt und die anderen beiden mussten lachen.

„Und wie viele von diesen, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen..."

„abartigen!", half Ron ihr auf die Sprünge, wobei er sich immer noch vor Lachen den Bauch hielt.

„... genau, wie viele von diesen abartigen Briefen hast du bekommen?", fragte die braun gelockte grinsend.

„Alle zwei Tage einen.", war die nicht sehr begeisterte Antwort.

„Autsch, das hört sich ziemlich hart an!"

„War es auch! Selbst als ich mit meinen Eltern und Padma nach Holland geflogen bin, ist mir ihre nervige Eule gefolgt, ich war wirklich jedes Mal kurz vor nem Anfall, wenn ich das dumme Geflügel hab auf mich zufliegen sehen!"

„Du warst in Holland? Cool, ich auf Island. Erzähl mal, was du alles sonst noch so in deinen Ferien gemacht hast!", forderte Hermine ihre Freundin auf.

Diese folgte ihrem Vorschlag und die beiden unterhielten sich darüber, was sie alles in den Sommerferien unternommen hatten. Der rothaarige Zauberer hatte sich währenddessen wieder seinem Buch gewidmet und warf seiner kleinen und zugleich einzigen Schwester Ginny und deren Freund Harry, der auch sein bester Freund war, einige missbillige Blicke zu, während die beiden wie zwei Teufelsschlingen aneinander klebten und nicht so aussahen, als würden sie jemals wieder voneinander ablassen.

Nach einer Zeig fand Hermine, dass es Zeit war wieder in ihr eigenes Abteil zurückzugehen und sich ihren Schulumhang über zu ziehen. Als sie schon fast durch die Tür war, hielt sie eine Stimme zurück.

„Wart Mal kurz Mine, ich hab ganz vergessen zu fragen, wer außer dir noch Schülersprecher ist!", rief Parvati ihr nach und Ron sah ebenfalls interessiert von seiner Lektüre auf.

„Na Malfoy schon, wer sonst?", die braunhaarige Hexe rollte viel sagend mit den Augen und trat raus auf den Gang, gefolgt von den mitleidigen Blick von Seiten ihrer Freunde.

Auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Schülersprecherabteil ließ Hermine sich das eben erfahrene noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, als sie plötzlich perplex stehen blieb und einige Schritte nach hinten tat.

Durch das Fenster des Abteils, neben dem sie zum Stehen gekommen war, konnte sie ein ineinander verschlungenes Menschenknäuel sehen, welches sie zuerst aufgrund ihrer Gedankengänge nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Da saßen doch wirklich die beiden Personen, die ihrer Freundin Parvati zu viel Leid bereitet hatten, und tauschten, den jeweils anderen wild küssend, Körperflüssigkeiten aus. ( uwäh! hört sich eklig an... XD)

Wobei Hermine nicht wirklich sehen konnte, wo die andere Gryffindor aufhörte und der blondhaarige Hufflepuff anfing. ( ich mach den mal einfach blond ")

-Ist ja widerlich!-, dachte sie sich während sie schnell ihren Weg wieder aufnahm, um der sich ihr bietenden Szene zu entkommen, -Meinetwegen kann sie ja mit jedem anderen so rumknutschen, aber doch nicht mit DEM DA. Uwärks, einfach nur eklig! Da würd' ich ja noch lieber mit... nein, nicht weiterdenken! Mit dem wohl eher auch nicht, aber schlimmer als dieses Individuum Finch-Fletchley ist DER, man kann es kaum glauben, auch wieder nicht...-, vor dem Abteil angekommen, welches sie sich mit dem muggelhassenden Slytherin wohl oder über teilen musste, holte sie noch einmal tief Luft, sammelte all ihre Willensstärke und kratzte ihre noch verbliebenen Nerven zu einem nicht gerade großen Haufen zusammen, bevor sie die Tür langsam und vorsichtig aufschob, darauf bedacht kein allzu lautes Geräusch zu verursachen.

Doch ein ohrenzerreißendes Quietschen, das durch den ganzen Waggon ging, machte all ihre Bemühungen zu Nichte. Innerlich den steinalten Zug verfluchend öffnete sie das vermaledeite Ding vollständig, mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in der Magengegend, welches nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Sie war bereits dagegen gewappnet, von Malfoy beleidigt, verflucht, oder mit diversen Blumenvasen oder ähnlichem beworfen zu werden, doch nichts von dem passierte.

Die schwere Tür hinter sich zuziehend, was ein weiteres markerschütterndes Gequietsche zur Folge hatte, sah die junge Hexe sich verwirrt um. Aber das Abteil war, zu ihrer großen Freude, menschenleer.

Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf einen der mit schwarzem Samt überzogenen Sessel sinken, der genau hinter einer unnormal riesig geratenen Topfpflanze stand, und genoss jeden Augenblick, den sie noch von Malfoy verschont bleiben würde. Selig vor Glück ließ sie ihren Blick noch einmal durch den verhältnismäßig großen Raum schweifen, als dieser an ihrem und Malfoys Gepäck hängen blieb, genauer gesagt an einem kleinen, aus Weidenholz geflochtenen Körbchen, welches ungewöhnlicherweise hin und her hüpfte und aus dessen Inneren einige sehr verdächtige Geräusche kamen, die einem ihr bekannten, verzweifelten fauchen verdammt ähnelten.

-Ach du lieber Gott! Mist, mist, mist, wie kann ich nur so dumm sein? Ich hab Krummbein ja total vergessen!-, fluchte sie, wütend über sich selbst, und hüpfte hastig vom Sessel.

Schnell durchquerte sie das Abteil, wobei sie beinahe über ein im Weg liegendes Buch mit dem Titel „Was Zahlen alles aussagen können" gestolpert wäre und sich der Länge nach hingelegt hätte, es war ihr diesjähriges Arithmantik-Lehrbuch, das ihr Mit-Schulsprecher wahrscheinlich dort hingeworfen hatte. Sich den zappelnden Käfig angelnd, bevor dieser von dem, verständlich, wütenden Kater zerlegt wurde oder von der Gepäckablage flog, wünschte sie dem platinblonden Zauberer alle ihr bekannten Flüche an den Hals.

Ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren befreite sie das aufgebrachte Tier aus seinem geflochtenen Gefängnis, welches seinen Insassen nicht mehr lange überlegt hätte, und hielt sich Krummbein vor die Nase, worauf dieser ihr nur beleidigt den Rücken zudrehte.

„Jetzt komm schon, sei mir nicht länger böse! Selbst ich kann Mal was vergessen, aber ich verspreche dir, dass das nie wieder vorkommt, okay?", fragte sie ihren Stubentiger, während sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Sessel ging und das Buch ihres Erzfeindes mit einem gezielten Schuss in die nächste Ecke kickte, was sie normalerweise niemals machen würde.

Doch der angesprochene war anscheinend eingeschnappt und würdigte seine Besitzerin mit keinem Blick. Erst als diese ich hinter den flauschigen Ohren kraulte, etwas, das er besonders liebte, entspannte er sich wieder etwas. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, und die Bemühungen der jungen Hexe wurden mit einem wohligen Schnurren beantwortet.

-Tja Krummbein, mein Lieber, ich kenn dich halt viel zu gut. Ich weiß doch, dass du noch nie nachtragend warst, und mir kannst du erst recht nicht lange böse sein.-, dachte diese schelmisch grinsend, während sie ihr geliebtes Kuscheltier an die Brust drückte und knuddelte, was dieser bereitwillig über sich ergehen ließ.

Hermine wusste nicht genau warum, aber sie vergötterte diesen Kater, seit sie ihn zum aller ersten Mal vor drei Jahren in diesem Geschäft für magische Tierwesen in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte, und ein Leben ohne ihn wollte und konnte sie sich einfach nicht mehr vorstellen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er so etwas wie ein Seelenklemptner für sie war. Immer, wenn sie sich schlecht fühlte, musste sie nur in diese alles wissenden, unheimlich klugen braunen Augen sehen, und all ihre Sorgen waren vergessen.

Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter, doch dann gefror es, von draußen lautes Gepolter vernahm, als würde jemand in ziemlich schnellem Tempo über den Gang rennen, sowie einen laut quietschenden Freudenschrei, der sich verdächtig nach einem übermäßig lang gezogenem „Draci!" anhörte.

Nur das Schlimmste ahnend starrte die braun gelockte gebannt auf die Abteiltür, die Sekunden später schnell aufgeschoben und wieder verschlossen wurde. Leider war genau die Person stürmisch herein getreten, die sie vermutet hatte. Der platinblonde Zauberer atmete schwer und wirkte ziemlich gestresst...

„Ich glaub's nicht, vor der ist man aber auch nirgends sicher!", stöhnte er sichtlich genervt auf.

Wie es schien hatte er Hermine noch nicht entdeckt, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie von dem gewaltigen Grünzeug so gut wie vollkommen verdeckt wurde. Auf deren Gesicht zeigte sich wieder ein Grinsen, welches ihre Schadenfreude nicht gerade gut verbergen konnte.

Mit fast hundertprozentiger Sicherheit nahm sie an, dass Malfoy mal wieder von dieser mopsgesichtigen Kuh Parkinson verfolgt wurde, die ihn bestimmt schon durch den halben Zug gehetzt hatte, was gejagtem nicht wirklich gefiel, verständlicher Weise.

Rücklings lehnte sich der Slytherin gegen die fensterlose Abteiltür und ließ seinen Blick durch den verhältnismäßig großen Raum schweifen, wie es die braunhaarige vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auch getan hatte.

Auf einmal zuckte es in seinem Gesicht und er hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, als er das Mädchen endlich in ihrer Ecke entdeckte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte der junge Zauberer ohne wirklich erkennbare Gemütsschwankung.

Die angesprochene wusste jedoch ziemlich genau, dass er innerlich wütend darüber sein müsste, dass sie seine doch ganz schön peinliche Flucht mitbekommen hatte. Aber das war ihr schlichtweg schnurz piep egal.

„Ich sitze hier, sieht man doch. Oder hat Moppelchen dir schon so deinen egoistischen Hohlkopf verdreht, dass du deine Umgebung noch weniger wahrnimmst als früher?", stichelte sie weiterhin hämisch grinsend, mit Moppelchen war natürlich die schwarzhaarige Slytherinschülerin gemeint.

Wieder einmal pulsierte die Ader an seiner Schläfe äußerst gefährlich und gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte, waren vom Gang her hastige Schritte zu hören.

Laut fluchend wandte sich Malfoy von seiner Erz-Feindin ab und durchsuchte die Umgebung nach einem geeigneten Versteck ab, das er glaubte in einem Vorhang gefunden zu haben.

„Ich bin nicht da, klar? Wenn du mich verrätst,... nun ja, wie gesagt, mein Vater ist nicht mehr in Askaban...", warnte er sich noch und schlüpfte hinter dem schweren Vorhang in Sicherheit, und das nicht gerade zu früh, wie sich nur Sekunden später herausstellte.

Gerade als er seine Hand von dem dickem, schwarzem Stoff genommen hatte und auch der letzte Zipfel seines Umhanges verschwunden war, ging gequält quietschend die Abteiltür auf und eine leicht verärgerte Slytherin steckte den Kopf herein.

„Draci-Schatzi, bist du hier? Ich weiß, dass du irgendwo in diesem verdammtem Zug stecken musst, also komm schon raus!", rief sie mit ihrer schrillen Stimme, die einem in den Ohren schmerzte.

Hermine konnte sehen, wie sich bei diesen Worten etwas am Fenster regte, anscheinend gefiel Malfoy sein Kosename nicht wirklich, doch die Quelle allen Übels bemerkte dies nicht.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang überlegte die braunhaarige Hexe, ob sie ihn nicht doch verraten sollte, doch den Gedanken verwarf sie sogleich wieder, nicht zuletzt wegen der Drohung von Seiten des Slytherin-Kapitäns. Außerdem konnte sie dieses nervige Etwas noch nicht einmal ihrem Erzfeind antun, wie sie sich eingestehen musste.

„Du wirst ihn hier nicht finden.", sagte sie also noch Beendigung ihrer Überlegungen.

Die angesprochene drehte den Kopf verwirrt zur Seite, als sie das andere Mädchen endlich sah.

„Wen werde ich nicht finden, Schlammblut?" , fragte sie mit nicht zu überhörender Skepsis.

Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Na Scrimgeour natürlich, wen denn sonst!", meinte sie und ihren Worten war leicht der Spott zu entnehmen.

„Was, der Zaubereiminister ist hier, um Hogwarts-Express? Wie kommt der denn hier her und was will der Alte in einem Zug voller Schüler?", die Schwarzhaarige sah sie mit erwartungsvoll glänzenden Augen an, worauf die andere junge Hexe am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen hätte.

Und sie hatte immer gedacht Crabbe und Goyle, Malfoys überfettete Gorillas, wären die dümmsten Lebewesen, denen sie je begegnet war, doch Parkinson schien noch verblödeter als die lebenden Fressmaschinen zu sein, da hatte ja selbst ein Teelöffel mehr Grips in der Birne als dieses Mädel! War überhaupt genug Platz für so viel Blödheit in einem einzigen Menschen? Aber mit irgendetwas musste der aufgrund des mangelnden Hirns entstandene Hohlraum ja gefüllt werden, also warum nicht damit?...

„Es sind ja nicht **nur **Schüler hier im Zug, du kennst doch sicherlich die Hexe mit dem Süßwarenwagen, oder bist du zu viel damit beschäftigt Malfoy anzumachen? Na ja, ist ja auch erstmal egal, jedenfalls hat Scrimgeour eine Affäre mit ihr, sicherlich sitzen sie grad in irgendeinem Abteil und knutschen...", erzählte sie weiter, nur so vor Sarkasmus sprühend. (Severus lässt grüßen XD)

Aus Richtung des Vorhanges, der Malfoy als Versteck vor seiner Liebsten diente, war leise ein undefinierbarer

Laut zu vernehmen und Hermine war sich sicher, dass auch das Mopsgesicht endlich kapieren müsste, dass sie nur verarscht wurde, doch diese rief nur ein erstauntes „Echt? Ach deshalb ist die Schreckschraube heut nicht mit ihrem bekloppten Wagen rumgekurvt!"

Der braunhaarigen platzte der Kragen, besaß ihre Gegenüber überhaupt ein einziges Gramm Gehirnmasse und war das wirklich alles Stroh in ihrem Schädel?

„Jep, und Mandy wird Anthony verlassen, weil sie sich in einen der Slytherins aus unserem Jahrgang verknallt hat...", dem Slytherinmädchen klappte der Mund auf und ihre Kinnlade flog buchstäblich bis zum Boden, „Herrgott Parkinson, bist du so bekloppt oder tust du nur so? Das war alles nur ein Witz, oder geht das nicht in deine verkorkste Hohlbirne?", die angesprochene starrte sie hasserfüllt an, wie es schien, war endlich der Groschen gefallen.

„Beleidige mich noch ein einziges Mal Schlammblut, und es war das letzte, was du getan hast!", drohte sie, doch noch ehe die Schwarzhaarige ihren Zauberstab ziehen konnte, hielt die Gryffindor den ihrigen bereits in der Hand und zielte durch die dichten Blätter der Topfpflanze vor sich auf ihre Gegnerin.

„Mach keine Versprechungen, die du nicht halten kannst, Erbsenhirn. Mach, dass du Land gewinnst, oder **du **hast gleich einen Fluch am Hacken zu kleben, apropos, deine Schuhe sind übrigens bereits seit dreißig Jahren aus der Mode, und jetzt verschwinde!", sagte sie mit ungewöhnlich ruhiger Stimme, die leicht unheimlich an ihr wirkte, doch sie verfehlte ihr Ziel damit keinesfalls, im Gegenteil.

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde die Abteiltür laut zugeknallt, was sie beinahe aus den Angeln hob, und vom Gang her war ein lautes, endloses Fluchen zu hören. Bei dem Repertoire, das das Mädchen besaß, hätte selbst der ewig meckernde, für jede Gelegenheit eine passende Beschimpfung habende Filch rote Ohren bekommen.

Doch das kümmerte Hermine reichlich wenig, denn sie war froh die Slytherin endlich los zu sein. Erleichtert ließ sie sich in das weiche Polster ihres Sessels fallen und ihr Blutdruck senkte sich langsam wieder. Es passierte selten, sehr selten, dass sie einmal so aus der Haut fuhr und jemanden bedrohte, aber wer hätte in dieser Situation nicht so gehandelt? Abwesend bemerkte sie, wie Malfoy sich gerade seinen schwarzen Umhang glatt strich, den er sich übergezogen haben musste, als sie bei ihren Freunden gewesen war.

Auf seiner Brust prangte, silbern auf samtgrünem Grund, ein großes „S" und sein Mund war zu demselben spöttischen Grinsen verzogen, dass er immer zeigte.

„Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass das Oberschlammblut einfach so eine hilflose Schülerin bedroht, oder haben mein Worte von vorhin doch ihre Spuren bei dir hinterlassen?", meinte er abfallend und ließ sich wieder auf dem Sessel ihr gegenüber nieder.

Die Gryffindor hatte sich soweit wieder gefasst, um ihm eine nicht weniger abfallende Antwort entgegen zu schleudern.

„Kein Wunder, du denkst ja eh nicht viel, außer vielleicht darüber, wie du das nächste Mädchen in die Kiste kriegst. (Ja ja, Draco unser kleiner Weiberheld megagrins) Aber dein Schatzilein war gar nicht unbewaffnet, höchstens wenn man davon ausgeht, dass man zu einem Duell auch ein kleines Bisschen Grips benötigt, aber dann wäre Fräulein Blitzmerker immer ziemlich arm dran!", sagte sie und kraulte Krummbein, der es sich auf ihrem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte, hinter den Ohren.

In Malfoys Augen schlich sich ein wütendes Funkeln, obwohl er sonst ebenso ruhig wirkte wie sie.

„Wage es noch ein Mal Granger...", wisperte er.

Die junge Hexe hatte keine Ahnung, die wievielte Drohung von ihm das an diesem Tag war, aber sie war sich mehr als nur sicher, dass sie genau so ernst gemeint war, wie all die anderen. Daher biss sie die Zähne zusammen, setzte ihren rostroten Kater behutsam af dem Boden ab und schob sich an Malfoy vorbei, darauf bedacht ihn keines Blickes zu würdigen. Doch aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass er wieder sein typisch arrogantes Grinsen zur Schau trug und es viel ihr unheimlich schwer, sich nicht jeden Moment auf ihn zu stürzen. Er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft und sie so weit gereizt, dass sie ihm am liebsten die eisblauen Augen ausgekratzt hätte, doch er wusste, dass sie das nie tun würde, denn sie hatte viel zu große Angst um das Leben ihrer Eltern. Und genau aus diesem Grund hasste sie ihn so abgrundtief, denn niemals würde sie sich wirklich gegen ihn wehren können.

Ihre nicht gerade erfreulichen Gedanken beendend stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen um an ihren Koffer zu gelangen, durchwühlte diesen nach ihrem neuen Umhang und Abzeichen und fischte beides heraus, als sie den rot-goldenen Anstecker endlich eingeklemmt zwischen einigen Schulbüchern entdeckt hatte.

Schnell warf sie sich das pechschwarze Gewand über, steckte sich ihr Schülersprecherabzeichen an und drehte sich mit eisiger Miene zurück zu dem großen Slytherin, der sich von seinem Sessel erhoben hatte und gelassen neben der Tür lehnte. Kurz schien es, als wollten sie sich gegenseitig mit Blicken erdolchen, dann wandte die Braunhaarige sich ab und sah sich um, bis sie das Objekt ihrer Begierde endlich entdeckte.

„Komm her Krummbein, du musst wieder zurück in deinen Korb!", rief sie, worauf der übergroße Stubentiger gelangweilt den Kopf hob und gelassen zu ihr trottete.

„Krummbein? Was ist **das **denn für ein beschissener Name? Aber wenn man sich das Viech so ansieht, passt er ja eigentlich doch ganz gut... dein Katzenvieh sieht genau so hässlich aus wie du, Granger!", meinte Malfoy spöttisch.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, es kommt eh nichts sinnvolles raus!", erwiderte Hermine schnaubend und stopfte den sie widerspenstig sträubenden Kater in das Körbchen.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, klar? Ich lass mir doch nicht von einem wertlosen kleinen Schlammblut reinreden!"

„Ach, lass mich einfach in Ruhe Malfoy, okay?"

Genervt wandte die Gryffindor dem jungen Zauberer den Rücken zu, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft, von der sie in der langsam aufziehenden Dunkelheit nur noch die Umrisse wahrnehmen konnte. Zusätzlich erschwerte noch ein feiner Nieselregen die Sicht und sie gab den Versuch auf sich mithilfe der kaum existierenden Aussicht von der Gegenwart des blondhaarigen Slytherins abzulenken. Seufzend warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie in wenigen Minuten in ihrem Zielbahnhof in Hogsmeade ankommen würden, von wo aus sie keinen weiten Weg mehr nach Hogwarts haben würden.

Ein weiteres Mal leise seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen das Fenster und das frostige Glas kühlte ihre Stirn, wie auch ihr erhitztes Gemüt. Ihr heißer Atem beschlug die Scheibe.

Ein leichtes Rucken ging durch den Zug und Sekunden später hielt eben dieser mit einem lauten Pfeifton, sie waren endlich angekommen!

Hermine schreckte auf und bemühte sich hastig ihr gesamtes Gepäck von der Ablage zu heben und es hinaus auf den Bahnsteig zu bringen. Malfoy war, zu ihrer großen Freude, bereits ohne ein Wort zu verlieren aus dem Schülersprecherabteil verschwunden.

Als die junge Hexe sich endlich durch den mit Schülermassen überfüllten Gang gequetscht hatte und aus dem scharlachrotem Zug gesprungen war, winkte sie noch schnell Hagrid zu, der ihren Gruß zwar erwiderte, jedoch zierte diesmal kein Lächeln sein Gesicht, wie es sonst immer der Fall gewesen war. Der Halbriese sammelte wie eh und je die Erstklässler ein, um mit ihnen dann über den See zum Schloss zu gelangen. Hermine schoss durch den Kopf, dass sie jetzt mit keinem dieser verängstigten Kinder tauschen wollte, denn bei diesem Wetter war das wahrlich kein Zuckerschlecken, und dann sah sie sich suchend nach der Kutsche um, in der ihre Freunde saßen.

Nach einer Weile im Regen, der langsam ihren Umhang durchweichte, entdeckte sie endlich zwei Rotschöpfe, die in eines der von den Thestralen gezogenen Gefährte stiegen.

Hastig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg bis hin zu den dreien, hievte ihren Koffer und Krummbeins Käfig in die Kutsche und zog sich dann selbst hinein.

„Ich dachte schon, ich find euch gar nicht mehr!", sagte sie, als sie sich erschöpft neben Ron fallen ließ, der sie nur etwas unverwandt ansah.

Anscheinend hatte er seine Gefühle für sie immer noch nicht überwunden...


	3. Chapter 2

Hallo Leutz!

Erstmal ein ganz großes **Sorry **weil ich nicht weiter geschrieben hab, aber mein PC hatte seit dem 19.06. einen Serverfehler und ich konnte ihn nicht hochfahren, demnach auch nix schreiben. Tja, und dieses Problem wurde eben erst vorgestern behoben, und da hab ich mich halt vor die Kiste gesetzt und dieses Kapitel zu Ende geschrieben. Aus diesem Grund, dass ich kaum Zeit hatte, und auch weil mir nichts weiter gelingen wollte, ist es diesmal so unglaublich kurz. Nur knapp was mehr als 3000Wörter schnief. Vielleicht werden die nachfolgenden Kapitel aber auch nur in dieser Größenordnung sein, dann schaff ich es vielleicht auch mal schneller mit dem updaten.

So, dann auch noch vielen Dank an die lieben Review-Schreiber!

**Will5** und **Majolin**: Tja, was es mit den Müttern auf sich hat und warum Mrs. Granger sich so _komisch _verhält, werdet ihr in einem der nächsten Kappis erfahren, dauert aber noch etwas.

**jaily**: Ich versuchs auch so hinzukriegen, dass Draco erst _langsam _und auch irgend wie verständlich netter wird. grins

**crazylolly14**: Jetzt isses eh schon kürzer, da lohnt das Teilen nicht!

**aleksandramalfoy**: Ich bin froh, dich als Beta zu haben!

Ach ja, ab diesem Kapitel habe ich auch endlich einen **Beta **nach oben deut.

Danke an **aleksandramalfoy**.

So, jetzt geht's aber los mit dem Kappi:

P.S.: Hab alles Gedachte ab jetzt _kursiv _geschrieben. .

Kapitel II: _Erfreuliche _Mitteilungen

„Und Mine , hast du dich noch gut mit Malfoy unterhalten?", fragte Ginny grinsend, nachdem sie endlich ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit von Harry auf Hermine übertragen hatte.

Die Angesprochene verdrehte ihre haselnussbraunen Augen, doch dann erwiderte sie das Grinsen und ihre Stimme nahm einen schwärmerischen Tonfall an, als sie antwortete:

„Ach, es war einfach wundervoll! Wir haben uns noch nie so gut verstanden, und es ist wirklich toll einmal mit jemandem zu reden, der dasselbe geistige Niveau wie man selbst hat. Malfoy kann ja so charmant sein! Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir in diesem Schuljahr noch richtig gute Freunde werden können, vielleicht sogar auch mehr..."

„Was? Hermine, du verbrüderst dich doch nicht etwa mit dem Feind, oder? Denk doch mal nach, das ist Malfoy, _der _Draco Malfoy der dich immer als,... als... na du weißt schon als was beschimpft!", rief Ron aus, der dem Säuseln Hermine´s, mit vor Unglauben geweiteten Augen, in denen auch ein Schimmer von Verzweiflung zu erkennen war, gelauscht hatte.

_So begriffsstutzig kann man doch gar nicht sein, oder? Zuerst Parkinson und jetzt auch noch Ron, womit hab ich das alles nun schon wieder verdient?_, fragte sich die junge Hexe und stöhnte resigniert auf.

„Zum Merlin noch mal Ron, stell dich nicht immer so dämlich an! Das war alles nur ein Witz, natürlich habe ich mich _nicht _mit Malfoy verstanden, eher im Gegenteil, was denkst du denn von mir? Langsam mach ich mir wirklich Sorgen um deinen geistigen Zustand...", sie bedachte ihren eigentlich besten Freund mit einem entnervten Blick. Sie hatte an diesem Tag wirklich schon mehr als genug mit begriffsstutzigen Menschen zu tun gehabt.

Das Gesicht des Gryffindors neben ihr nahm bei ihrer Erwiderung langsam einen Farbton an, der dem seiner Haarpracht unangenehm ähnlich war.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich dumm bin?"

_Merlin, der erste Geistesblitz seines Lebens!_, fuhr es ihr mit mittlerweile gewohntem Sarkasmus durch den Kopf.

„Wenn es um solche Dinge geht: Ja, genau _das _will ich damit sagen.", Ron wirkte einen Moment lang etwas sprachlos über die ungewohnt verletzenden Worte, des sonst so sanftmütigen Mädchen, doch dann vertiefte sich seine bereits bestehende Röte nur noch mehr und seine blauen Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen.

„Wenn Miss _Ich-weiß-alles-und-du-nichts _denkt, dass ich nicht die nötige Intelligenz habe, um mit dir mithalten zu können, dann musst du dich ja nicht mehr mit mir abgeben. Du bist wohl doch immer noch eine elende Besserwisserin!", schrie er aufgebracht und Hermine wusste, dass aus ihm auch all die verletzten Gefühle sprachen, die sich seit dem Sommer bei ihm angestaut hatten und sie ahnte auch, dass sie daran alles andere als unschuldig war. Doch das war ihr in diesem Augenblick egal.

Seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte er sie nicht mehr _so _genannt, denn er wusste ganz genau, wie sehr sie das verletzte, doch nun hatte er es wieder gewagt, und sie würde es nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

Mit derselben Wut, die auch ihn beherrschte, funkelte sie den schlaksigen Jungen an und einen Moment lang schien die Luft zwischen ihnen förmlich zu knistern.

„Ron, hör endlich auf dich immer wie ein verzogenes Kind zu benehmen! Und da wunderst du dich noch, warum ich nicht mehr als Freundschaft für dich empfinde und niemals mit dir zusammen sein könnte?", meinte sie hart, ohne die geringste Gefühlsregung zu zeigen und wandte den Blick von ihm ab.

Ron saß wie versteinert da. Nicht fähig irgendetwas zu erwidern oder auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen. Was war nur los mit ihr, solche Reaktionen kannte er doch sonst von ihr gar nicht! Schmerzhaft wurde er sich der Bedeutung ihrer Worte bewusst und verletzt drehte er sich zum Fenster, nur um das Mädchen, welches ihm gerade das Herz gebrochen hatte, nicht anzusehen. Warum tat sie ihm das an? Sie waren doch beste Freunde, oder etwa nicht?

Die entstandene Stille und das Verhalten der anderen beiden Gryffindor-Schüler machte Hermine erst darauf aufmerksam, was sie wirklich zu Ron gesagt hatte; während Ginny ihren Bruder mit einem mitleidvollen Blick streifte und die Braunhaarige weitgehend ignorierte, sah Harry etwas konfus zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden hin und her, innerlich mit der Entscheidung kämpfend, wem er denn nun beistehen sollte. Letztendlich folgte er dann dem Beispiel seiner Angebeteten und wandte sich dem Rothaarigen zu.

_Ein paar tolle Freunde hab ich da, wirklich_, innerlich stöhnte sie enttäuscht auf, doch dann wanderten ihre Gedanken endlich zu dem Häufchen Elend neben sich.

Sie wusste, dass das, was sie zu Ron gesagt hatte, nicht richtig gewesen war, aber sie war an diesem Tag einfach fertig mit den Nerven und hatte in ihrer Wut ganz vergessen, dass es nicht ihr Erzfeind Malfoy war, der da mit ihr stritt.

_Außerdem_, meldete sich eine schwache Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu Worte, _hat er es ja eigentlich auch nicht anders verdient! Immerhin hat er mich eine elende Besserwisserin genannt! Wenn er mich beleidigen kann, dann darf ich das doch wohl auch! Das ist mal wieder typisch für ihn, warum muss er auch immer so leicht eingeschnappt sein?_

Und so verlief diese Kutschfahrt in gedrücktem Schweigen, die unterschwellige, gereizte Stimmung blieb jedoch bestehen. Als das ,von Thestralen gezogene, Gefährt dann endlich anhielt, atmeten alle vier Insassen erleichtert auf.

Schnell sprang Hermine auf und schwang sich nach draußen, ohne ihre _Freunde _auch nur eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.

_Das Schuljahr fängt ja wirklich ganz toll an! Merlin, womit hab ich das alles bloß verdient?_, fragte sie sich und seufzte innerlich laut auf, während sie schnell die Stufen hochstieg, um in das Schloss zu gelangen.

Dort angekommen kämpfte sie sich durch die Schülermassen bis zur großen Halle durch, wo sie nach einigem Drängeln endlich am Haustisch der Gryffindors ankam. Kurz zögerte die braunhaarige Hexe, bevor sie sich zwischen Parvati und Seamus setzte, worauf sie von dem anderen Mädchen mit einem verwirrten Blick bedacht wurde, als sich Harry, Ginny und deren Bruder am entgegen gesetzten Ende des Tisches niederließen, ohne sie zu beachten.

„Sag mal Hermine, ist irgendwas vorgefallen zwischen euch?", fragte Seamus, der die Szene ebenfalls mitverfolgt hatte, irritiert und deutete auf die drei Neuankömmlinge.

„Ach, ich hatte nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Ron, wie immer. Nichts Besonderes also.", antwortete die Angesprochene und schenkte ihm eine leichtes Lächeln, welches einen sanften Rotschimmer auf dem Gesicht des Iren hervorrief.

„Wegen einer „_kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit"_, wie du sagst, setzen sich die drei gleich auf die am weitesten von dir entfernten Plätze und Ron zieht eine Schnute, als ob er unabsichtlich eine zu nahe Bekanntschaft mit Hagrids Flubberwürmern gemacht hat? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!", meinte Parvati skeptisch.

Hermine, innerlich über den Scharfsinn ihrer Klassenkameradin fluchend, wurde sich der gespannt lauschenden Gryffindors in ihrer Nähe bewusst und nuschelte nur ein „Später!", bevor sie sich der eben begonnenen Aufteilung der Erstklässler zu wandte.

Nachdem Festessen wollte Hermine sich ,wie immer, zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors begeben, während sie ihren neuen Stundenplan studierte, welchen sie soeben von ihrer Hauslehrerin erhalten hatte, als sie von eben dieser zurückgerufen wurde.

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Professor?", fragte sie verwirrt und befürchtete schon, dass sie ebenfalls wissen wollte, was zwischen ihr und ihren eigentlich besten Freunden vorgefallen war. Doch dem war zu ihrem Glück nicht so.

„Nein, nein, Miss Granger, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich wollte Sie nur mit Ihren künftigen Aufgaben als Schülersprecherin vertraut machen. Es wird in diesem Schuljahr einiges an zusätzliche Arbeit für Sie geben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich darüber im Klaren sind, nicht wahr?", erklärte die ältere Frau und die Schülerin atmete erleichtert aus.

„Natürlich, Professor. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum nichts in dem Brief, den ich von Ihnen erhalten habe, darüber stand. Also, was genau werde ich alles machen müssen?", fragte Hermine in ihrer üblich Wissbegierde, was Professor McGonagalls Mundwinkel leicht zucken ließ.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann. Nun gut, das Wichtigste ist natürlich, dass Sie sich an einem Abend in der Woche mit Mister Malfoy treffen müssen, um mit ihm anstehende Feste, die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden und Ähnliches zu planen. Deshalb bitte ich Sie darum, sich die Freitagabende frei zu halten. Zu diesem Zweck wird Ihnen auch ein Konferenzraum zur Verfügung gestellt, er befindet sich im 5. Stock, hinter dem Bild von Circe. Das Passwort um ihn betreten zu können lautet _gebackener Kesselkuchen_.", die junge Hexe schluckte, so etwas hatte sie bereits befürchtet.

„Außerdem,", fuhr ihre Lehrerin fort, „wird es Ihre Aufgabe sein, jeden Abend von Montag bis Donnerstag von halb Zehn bis um halb Elf auf den Gängen Patrouille zu laufen und Schüler zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, die sich nach der Ausgangssperre noch außerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume befinden. Natürlich werden Sie dabei von Mister Malfoy begleitet. Jetzt sehen Sie mich nicht so geschockt an, meine Liebe, Sie sind eine Gryffindor und als solche werden Sie das schon schaffen! Und ehe Sie fragen: Nein, daran lässt sich _nichts _ändern. Aber ich habe auch noch eine gute Nachricht für Sie: In Ihrer Position als Schülersprecherin wird Ihnen ein eigenes Bad zugesprochen sein. Es ist hinter dem Portrait von Merlin und liegt ebenfalls im 5.Stock, allerdings in einem der weniger benutzten Korridore. Das Passwort lautet _süßer Kürbissaft. _So, das müsste nun alles gewesen sein. Ach ja, Ihre Treffen mit Mister Malfoy werden immer Freitags um 20 Uhr stattfinden, deshalb sind Sie auch an diesem Abend von der Patrouille freigestellt. Nun, ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für Sie sein wird, sich mit Mister Malfoy zu vertragen, aber denken Sie bitte immer daran, dass Sie beide für die gesamte Schülerschaft als Vorbild dienen müssen. Es wäre unangebracht, wenn der Häuserkampf zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin auch von den Schülersprechern keinen Halt machen würde. Also, ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Glück, schlafen Sie gut!", damit beendete die ältere Hexe ihre Rede und rauschte davon, eine geschockte Schülersprecherin hinterlassend.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen, an welchem bereits Snape mit einem etwas säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie wartete, anscheinend war Malfoy mit diesen Nachrichten ebenso wenig einverstanden gewesen wie die junge Gryffindor, hatte aber im Gegensatz zu ihr seinen Unmut gegenüber seinem Hauslehrer kundgetan.

Langsam - das gehörte doch verdaut - trottete Hermine in gemächlichem Gang zu Parvati, die anscheinend vor der großen Flügeltür auf sie gewartet hatte und nahm nur vage eine blondhaarige Gestalt wahr, die halb an ihr vorbei rannte.

„Alles okay mit dir? Du siehst aus, als ob du gerade erfahren hättest, dass du Snapes Klassenzimmer in diesen modrigen Kerkern ohne Gebrauch von Magie säubern musst, während die alte Fledermaus dich dabei beaufsichtigt!", witzelte die Schwarzhaarige, als die beiden auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm waren.

„So was in der Art.", murmelte die Angesprochene noch und lief, den Kopf hängend, weiter.

Innerlich jedoch brodelte es in ihr und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie, einem Vulkan gleich, ihren Frust kundtun würde. Jeden Abend unter der Woche: Malfoy!

Was hatte sie angestellt, dass Dumbledore sie so foltern musste? Mittlerweile begann sie auch zu glauben, dass der alte Schulleiter langsam senil wurde. Einem Slytherin und einer Gryffindor so lange die Gegenwart des jeweils anderem aufzuzwingen war schon mehr als unheilverheißend. Doch wenn es sich bei diesen beiden Personen auch noch um sie und ihren Erzfeind handelte, dann war die Katastrophe vorprogrammiert. So verkalkt konnte doch noch nicht mal Dumbledore mit seinen paar hundert Jahren sein, um so etwas nicht vorausahnen zu können, er wurde doch nicht umsonst als der mächtigste und klügste Zauberer des Jahrhunderts bezeichnet, oder etwa doch?

Verwirrt blieb Parvati stehen und sah nachdenklich ihrer Zimmermitbewohnerin hinterher. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich rote Flammen um die Gestalt der Gryffindor räkelten, die versuchte ihre Wut innerlich zu unterdrücken. Was war bloß geschehen, das diese sonst so ruhige Person zu einem wandelnden Pulverfass geworden war?

Bevor das Objekt ihrer Besorgnis um die nächste Ecke bog und damit aus ihrem Blickfeld entweichen konnte, setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und schloss zu ihr auf.

„So schlimm? Was hat dir McGonagall denn nun schreckliches erzählt? Schlimmer als mit einer liebeskranken Lavender in einem Schlafsaal zu wohnen kann es doch wohl nicht sein, oder doch?", versuchte sie zu witzeln.

Hermine grübelte einen Augenblick lang, ob sie ihr von den eben erhaltenden Hiobsbotschaften erzählen sollte oder nicht. Letztendlich entschied sie sich dafür, denn irgendwem musste sie ja ihr Leid klagen und Harry und Ron waren nach dem Vorfall in der Kutsche nicht mehr gut auf sie zu sprechen.

Sie seufzte kurz auf und begann dann zu berichten, wobei sie einige Male kurz davor war ihre Hauslehrerin zu verfluchen, obwohl die arme Frau wohl am Wenigsten etwas dafür konnte.

Als sie dann endlich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren, endete Hermine mit den vor Sarkasmus tropfenden Worten: „Tja, und nun habe ich die Ehre jeden Abend unter der Woche mit Malfoy zu verbringen. Wie soll ich denn nur die Wochenenden ohne dich überstehen?"

Parvati, die die ganze Zeit über nur stumm dem Bericht ihrer Freundin gelauscht hatte, bedachte diese nun mit einem mitleidvollen Blick.

„Jetzt kann ich deine Laune verstehen... aber wenn man alles aus einer anderen Sicht betrachtet...", ein schelmisches Grinsen, welches dem der Slytherins in nichts nachstand, stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht,

„Wie viele Mädchen würden ihr Leben dafür geben so viel Zeit mit dem, neben Harry und Zabini, begehrtesten Zauberer der Schule verbringen zu können?"

Ihre Gegenüber gab ein gequältes Lachen von sich.

„Wenn man es so sieht, ist das Ganze natürlich sehr amüsant. Andere würden vielleicht ihr Leben dafür geben, aber ich werd meins höchstwahrscheinlich dabei verlieren! Vielleicht treibt er mich aber auch _nur_ in den Wahnsinn und ich werde den Rest meines verkorksten Lebens im St.Mungus verbringen. Und wenn ich ganz viel Pech hab komm ich eventuell auch noch mit Lockhard in ein Zimmer."

Parvati grinste zufrieden. Ihren Humor hatte sie zum Glück nicht verloren.

„Ach ja, um noch einmal auf Malfoy zurück zu kommen: Ich versteh einfach nicht, wie die alle so verrückt nach diesem menschlichen Kühlschrank sein können! Außer Angeben und Sticheln kann der doch nichts!", grübelte Hermine beim Gedanken an ihren Erz-Feind.

„Nun ja, er ist vielleicht ein wenig kalt im Umgang mit Menschen...", die Braunhaarige räusperte sich lautstark, „...okay, ein wenig kälter... jedenfalls sieht er doch ziemlich gut aus, das kannst selbst du nicht leugnen. Und zu dem, dafür er nichts kann: Du weißt schon, dass er nach dir der beste Schüler des Jahrgangs ist?", Parvati sah sie triumphierend an und Hermine ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen.

„Okay, nicht _alles _an ihm ist schlecht, aber das meiste! Sein Verhalten jedenfalls ist und bleibt fies, da kann auch nichts darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er vielleicht eine Ecke besser als manch anderer aussieht.", meinte sie jedoch trotzig.

Parvati hob eine Augenbraue und erinnerte die Braunhaarige damit stark an das Objekt ihres ganzen Ärgers.

„Wenn du meinst. Ich weiß nur, dass das beste Kommentar zu Malfoys Aussehen _unheimlich scharf_ lautet."

Hermine war geschockt.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa auch in diesen arroganten Macho verknallt?"

Die Schwarzhaarige winkte ab.

„Ich steh mehr auf den dunkleren Typ. Kommst du jetzt mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum oder willst du hier draußen Wurzeln schlagen?"

Parvati hatte der , genervt wirkenden, fetten Dame das Passwort genannt, welches sie anscheinend von einem der Vertrauensschüler hatte, und war bereits mit einem Fuß durch die Öffnung geklettert.

„Ja ja, ich komm ja schon.", seufzte Hermine und kletterte hinterher.

Im Turmzimmer wimmelte es wie immer von ,in den Farben der Gryffindor gekleideten, Hexen und Zauberern und, auch wie immer, wanderte der Blick der Braunhaarigen zu der etwas abseits liegenden Sitzgruppe, in der sie und ihre Freunde für gewöhnlich saßen. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatten Harry, Ron und Ginny ihre Plätze belegt, würdigten aber die Neuankömmlinge keines Blickes.

Demonstrativ ging Hermine auf genau die Couch zu, die in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke stand und ließ sich in die weichen Polster fallen. Parvati, welche die Szene beobachtet hatte, setzte sich neben sie.

„Du wolltest mir doch erzählen, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist.", meinte sie mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung der drei anderen Gryffindors.

„Ach, ich habe aus Witz etwas über Malfoy geschwärmt und Ron, wie immer eine alles verstehende Leuchte, hat das natürlich ernst genommen. Damit hab ich ihn dann aufgezogen und er fühlte sich, wie könnte es auch anders sein, beleidigt. Tja, und seit dem schmollt er nun und Harry und Ginny müssen natürlich zu dem armen Jungen halten. Es ist also alles wie immer!", Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredet und ihre Stimme schwoll immer weiter an, sodass sie von einigen der anderen Schüler verwirrt gemustert wurde.

Parvati klopfte ihr verstehend auf die Schulter. Sie wusste, wie nahe es der Braunhaarigen jedes Mal ging, wenn sie sich mit ihren besten Freunden stritt. Doch bisher hatten sie sich immer wieder vertragen, und sie bezweifelte, dass es sich dieses Mal anders verhalten würde.

„Was hältst du von einer Runde Zauberschach?", fragte sie, um ihr Gegenüber auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Hermine, die gerade einen ,sie immer noch, anstarrenden Drittklässler zusammenstauchen wollte, nickte zustimmend und ließ vom bereits zitternden Jungen ab.

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend sah Hermine auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Da erst am nächsten Tag der Unterricht beginnen würde, denn seit genau einer Stunde und achtunddreißig Minuten war der Sonntag angebrochen, machte es ihr nicht sonderlich viel aus spät schlafen zu gehen, doch mittlerweile war sie schon zu müde, um auch nur irgendeinen mehr oder weniger vernünftigen Spielzug zustande zu bringen und auch ihre Gegnerin rieb sich alle paar Minuten die Augen.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam ins Bett gehen.", meinte sie.

Parvatis Antwort ging in einem herzhaften Gähnen unter, doch war durchaus noch als Zustimmung zu interpretieren.

Also packten sie die Spielfiguren und das Schachbrett zusammen, verabschiedeten sich von Dean und Seamus, die als einzigen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, um eine der neuen Erfindungen aus dem Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge zu bewundern, und stiegen die Wendeltreppe hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal der siebenten Klasse.

Diesen fanden sie, wie erwartet, leer vor. Denn außer ihnen und Lavender bewohnte niemand diesen Raum und die andere Gryffindor war immer noch nicht von ihrem nächtlichen Treffen mit Justin zurückgekehrt.

„Wie Lavender das nur so lange mit diesem Typen aushalten kann!", Hermine schüttelte sich vor Übelkeit, als das Bild aus dem Zug in ihr hoch zu kriechen drohte.

Sie wollte nicht wissen, was die beiden in diesem Moment miteinander anstellten.

„Tja, ihre Beweggründe sind schleierhaft, wie Professor Trelawney es ausdrücken würde."

Die Braunhaarige stöhnte als sie an die verhasste Lehrerin dachte, zu der Parvati leider einen guten Draht hatte.

„Ist ja jetzt auch egal, sie muss selbst wissen, was sie tut.", und mit diesen Worten flüchtete sie in Richtung Bad.

Soa, das war's auch schon, ich hoff es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, dann bitte diesen netten kleinen lila Knopf da unten links drücken und mir ein **Review **hinterlassen. (Wenn nicht dann natürlich auch, ich will wissen, wie ich mich verbessern kann!)

Ich find es nämlich irgend wie unfair, dass ich nur 11Reviews bei über 900 Klicks hab. die **Schwarzleser** anschiel Seid mal lieb und sagt, wie es euch gefällt!

bis auf hoffentlich bald, mine-lee


End file.
